


WarDogs

by Multifaceted Scorpio (Chaudalyn)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Characters added as they are mentioned, F/M, M/M, Magical Realism, Mates, Mobster AU, Multi, Organized Crime, Slurs, magical missionary work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaudalyn/pseuds/Multifaceted%20Scorpio
Summary: It was supposed to be simple. Perform missionary work and get your inheritance early. But when Gigi's father tries to set her up with the Hellhound Heir, she ends up in the middle of a conspiracy about her life.





	1. Prolouge

At the St. Vienna police department, a young woman sits in an interrogation room. She’s handcuffed to the chair and looks as if she’s been sitting uncomfortably for a while now. The light shines down on the silver in front of her. She stares at the glass and a pitcher filled with water.  

 

Two men enter the room. One sits down at the desk, laying out a file. The other leans against the wall nearest the two-way mirror. 

 

The woman adjusts herself. Settling into a regal posture and emotionless expression. Behind the glass,  a man with a large build smokes a cannabis cigar.

 

“Please state your name for the record.”

 

“I am Marguerite Camille Sophia Vaughn. Daughter of Alexander Nikolai Vaughn.”

 

“Please state your age.”

 

“I am 25 years old.”

 

“It says here that you don’t view yourself human. Why is that?”

 

“ Where I come from,  people are divided into several small groups. There are those who can and those who can’t.”

 

“Can’t. Can’t what?”

 

“Magic,” she sighs, “ It’s an old term that represents the capability to control energy.”

 

“So what you’re saying is magic is real?”

 

“Gentleman, I’m not sure what game you’re playing at, but you’re making it difficult to answer your question.”

 

“My apologies Ms. Vaughn, please continue.”

 

“Thank you. Those who can’t are given the right to be called human. They establish the status quo, their issues are a priority. Humans have a ‘prey’ mentality. Because they lack the instinct, humans evolved in a way to force themselves on the land. And bend the concept of reality through their beliefs and faith.”

 

“And you don’t need beliefs and faith? Because of instinct?”

 

“If you could pinpoint a missing child through their subconscious scent and energy fluctuations would you ask for prayers?”

 

“Please excuse my partner Ms. Vaughn, please continue.”

 

“ Thank you. Those who can manipulate are referred to as demons. They prefer the term ‘Shifter.’ They’re divided into two groups; Those who change themselves, and those who change everything else.”

 

“What about Hybrids?”

 

“ Hybrids exist, but it’s never naturally. Natural doesn’t have to conspiracy for the change. an endowment can be fatal, and learned is rare.”

 

“If shifters exist, where are they?”

“Everywhere. We cloak ourselves to live among the humans. Otherwise, they stay on their own properties and territories.”

 

“They should be identified through a registry.”

 

“Paul!  Ms. Vaughn, why is it that you’re the first of your kind we’ve come across?”

 

“ The Shifters govern through a combination of pack politics and cooperation with the local human government. Witches and Wizards uphold human and magical law.  Add the imaginary boundaries of race, nationality, and belief, you can understand why most hide who they are.”

 

“okay what about this?” A coin is placed on the table. It held an insignia that featured Cerberus, it also contained a Latin inscription on the back.

 

“It’s a badge of office.”

 

“For what?”

 

“magic can be found among all financial classes. The more powerful is closer to the opposite ends of the spectrum. In an attempt to thwart weaponization and militarization, middle-class energy workers try their best to educate those in more conservative towns. the magical colleges send out grad students to find work in conservative places and introduce the people to the modern way of life. It’s a dangerous job, but our research shows that subtle exposure is the best method of conversion.”   

 

“Sounds like missionary work.”

“That’s a way of putting it. Except, we just exist. We become active members of the community and later reveal what we are. Then we continue to live there and bring in our families when it’s safe.”

“So you’re invading.” “Paul!”

“How can one invade when they were there first?”

“Never mind him. What do you know about these three men.” Three photos revealed the mug shots of Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, and Dean Ambrose.

“They are my unit. We were sent out here together.”

“For what purpose do you need three heavily decorated men for a peacekeeping mission?”

 

“for the same reason, Ruby Bridges has security going to school. Each unit sent out has one handler, and is accompanied by a least two protectors. The handler’s job is to educate the masses. the war dogs protect their handler’s body, mind, and soul. Those there are my war dogs.”  

“War Dogs? That doesn’t help your case, Ms. Vaughn.” Paul chimes in with malicious glee.

 

“I don’t understand.”

 

“we were given intel that the War Dogs Initiative is meant to plant as many spies possible for an eventual takeover.”

 

“The intel you were given was meant to facilitate warmongering.”

 

“So says the daughter of Alexander Vaughn, the largest crime boss in the Bayou.”

 

“The crimes of the father. Of course! You’re trying to pin me with the blood on his hands. Well, if he ever got them dirty. Daddy isn’t fond of messes. Not a fan of confrontation.”

 

“Ugh, look here bitch. Here are a pen and notebook. You’re going to write down a confession, stating that you are responsible for the slaying of Councilman.”

“Look, I understand what you’re trying to do, but you’re out of time. Strike One.”

 

“What do you mean? James, what is she talking about?”

 

“ The WarDogs are a type of enforcer, they come in all forms. These three are hellhounds. their breed usually does not venture into mission work. It requires a strong bond to successfully protect the handler. They prefer their mates to stay in a safer environment. Can’t stand the negative aura sent towards their handler. My lineage requires that I complete my mission in order to receive my inheritance. To trick my father into giving me my inheritance, I suggested the three go along with it and come with me on a nice vacation. They agreed and I convinced my father to foot the bill.  It’s the only reason why we’re here.”

 

“That doesn’t explain the councilman.”

“Councilman Del Rio invited my unit to stay with them until the end of my mission. Which would have ended yesterday if I wasn’t being held for the past 10 days and 9 nights? When did you pick up these three?”

 

“They walked into the prescient yesterday filing a missing person’s report.” James recanted as he looked over the report.

 

“They don’t know I’m here then. Strike two.”

 

“Two? They’ll never know you’re here.”

 

“That’s where you’re wrong. If humans took the time to learn how we work, your boss wouldn’t have three men behind him right now.”

 

The man in the darkened room took a long pull from his cigar and blew out the smoke. He huffed lightly and jumped when he felt a large hand on his shoulder.

 

“We’ve been looking for you,” Seth whispered in his ear. 

  
  


“Release Ms. Vaughn.” Is overheard on a speaker. 

 

“Sir?” Paul spoke to the speaker in the corner of the room, behind Vaughn’s head.

 

“Just do it. The war dogs are free to go as well.”

 

“We just can’t let them get away with everything.”

 

“Strike Three.”

 

“Three? What do you mean three?”

 

“I’m pregnant.”

 

A large and sinister howl erupted from the speakers.


	2. Gigi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It’s been ten years since Daddy told me where the money comes from." A flashback

_I had gotten into my first fight. His girlfriend was sitting in the back seat with me. We were both covered in blood while she explained how to cover my black eye with concealer. There was an argument going on and she was doing her best to distract me._

* * *

 

Daddy stood outside the car talking to his poker buddies. The tallest one was his driver, Vincent. He’s a man of few words, but he was pissed today.

“I’m telling you, it’s like she knew we needed to send Fabio's boy a lesson. That boy was three times bigger than her. She managed to drop him... in seconds! She took that hit to break his arm. Shattered his arm. The boy's dreams are crushed, but he'll live. Then, I look around, not a single phone in sight. No one recorded it! It’s like they knew this needed to happen off the books.”

“But she didn’t know. No work mentioned in the house or around her. So he must’ve done something.”

“Apparently three rapes and a murder. Taps revealed she had this planned. But she wouldn’t follow through with it until given permission. You give her permission?”

“No! Gigi is not. in. this! The only other person that knew about Fabio was Bambi. Look, I know she and the kid are best friends, Able to confide in her and shit, But I'm positive that Bambi wouldn't blab about some punk kid.”

“Well, unless Bambi has mob ties, Gigi knows nothing about work. It is time to teach her the business.”

“We’ll have to have a talk later. Ah! I promised her mom on her deathbed that she wouldn’t get involved.”

“And that was when you were you a runner. Now you have responsibilities. I drive her because you trust me. Bring her in, tell her the truth, or I will.”

“Wait, under what authority do you have to tell me what to do?”

“I am as much her father as you are.”

“Bullshit.”

“Try Me.”

* * *

 

Later that night, I was brought on a stakeout mission. Daddy [played a song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gNpJpc8apoI&ab_channel=SVDM) and told me to listen.

 

“So, you got any questions?”

“Are there girl mobsters?”

“Honestly, we try not to allow girls in the family.”

"Why?"

“Well, Sugar, back in your granddaddy’s day, men and women were supposed to do certain things that people rebelled against. And they rebelled hard enough that women could do a man’s job and do it better than him. When your daddy was young men could stay home and cook and clean, and girls could go out and make the money.”

“Okay, but that doesn’t explain-”

“I know, I know, but the people your age need to understand the background of a situation. Back then stupid religious folks would oppress people to act a certain way. Now women can do anything, which is why we don’t want you in ‘the family’ you girls have so much potential to do better, we do this to make sure you don’t have to.”

“What about Bambi? What about mom?”

“Now, you know how I am with relationships, Bambi is an exception. The women that become involved are usually forced into it through their ‘bad boy’ boyfriends. They’re strippers, waitresses, hookers, mules, and informants. Shit, you can’t put on a resume. Usually, they end up dead by 25 through being at the wrong place, at the wrong time, or an overdose. I don’t want that for you.”

“But Vincent said I am an heir. Plus, I know there’s such thing as a mafia princess.”

“There’s a hierarchy Gigi, and nice girls are usually considered the trigger point of any family. Your mother’s family had such strong lines that it took divine intervention for us to stay together.”

Daddy grips the steering wheel. His knuckles turn white around the ring he never takes off. His eyes began to stare at nothing. I often wondered if that was when he would think of her. That stare always leads to him drowning in the bottle.

“I remember Vincent talking about a Capone. That means you are one or your work for one. If you are one, doesn’t that mean you’re like a King? and the Don is emperor?”

“A Don is the same as a Knight or Lord. But it’s better to think of this as a military. I’m a captain.”

“Captain.. okay.” I tapped a few notes on my phone. titling the doc 'fanfic research' and ‘government please don’t kill me.’ Daddy smiled when he knew I was actually listening to him and taking this seriously. Of course, I would! this is where the money comes from!

“Look, babydoll, I know you can do a better job than me. Vincent said you’d be good for this. And I agree. You could become a politician and give us more freedoms. You wouldn’t have to get your hands dirty. Just go to college, become a lawyer, and oust that Butterball.”

“When I broke Fabio’s arm, Bambi told me to say ‘the sins of the father…’ Doesn’t that apply to me too?”

“Fuck, I guess it does.”

“I want in."

“Ugh, fine. But Vincent remains your driver. And you have to attend school. You have to have the highest of fucking marks. Remember what you heard here tonight. And you don’t touch any money that I don’t give you. Got it?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. Good. Hey hey, there he is? See, with the kango?” a man had stepped out of the warehouse, he wore a bright yellow hat. The man’s lucky hat, apparently. I began taking a shit load of photos from my phone. My phone is an unreleased android that has a lens to photograph shifters properly. The man has an impressive set of antlers.

“What did he do?”

“Your mother. Fuck! sorry, a force of habit with the guys. Yeah, that you don’t worry about. Just find out who he is and make a file on him. You can be my historian.”

“yes, sir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now back to the current day: Gigi's Birthday dinner is interrupted by reminders of who she and her father are.

 

Gino’s is a five-star establishment that originated from a hole in the wall Bodega. I had made a bet with the Chef during my training days. I convince Daddy to pay for professional cooking lessons, I get 50% of his most successful business. Five years and three businesses later, Daddy’s been paid back and I’m now the co-owner of the Best Italian restaurant this side of the Bayou. It's nice. Seeing the families of the people I grew up with, enjoying the hard work I invested in.

There’s a loud bang at the entrance. A man comes in soggy and wet. The squish of his shoes was unnerving as he approached our table.

“Where’s my money, Nikki?!” Onlookers could note how he definitely smelled of the swamp. He tossed his wet locks back from his face like a pro wrestler. He snatched a chair and sat. His ankles and calves were coated in grey slime. He took my glass of wine and chugged it quickly.

“I don’t owe you shit, Draco. What's all this? Karma finally catching up to you?”

“Washington Post stated that you cut a profit of 2.6 million dollars in the sale of Dash. All of a sudden no one’s talking to me, Olivia has men at my place. I am owed 50% stock from that nightclub. Where’s my money?”

“Actually,” I cut in. “You’re wife is owed 50%. All contracts pertaining ownership were co-signed. And then she finalized the divorce 6 weeks ago. According to the papers she awarded your smallest successful business in exchange for giving up the rest of the estate and 50% parental rights. 5 weeks ago the Kardashian Jenner Clan purchased the establishment. 3 weeks ago you and your wife were notified. We received the papers and made the transfer. It should be in her account as of yesterday. Then we sent out the press release. We do apologize for the inconvenience. You can refer to your attorney to get in touch with your ex-wife’s.”

Draco's eyes lost some of the shine to them. Whatever fight that was left in him dissipated. His eyes darted around and he noticed that he had to respond.

Draco decided to storm out, leaving the patrons on edge. A few of the regulars are skittish at best. Usually, gunfire comes after a shouting match. I quickly stood and gathered everyone’s attention.

“Please forgive the disturbance. Tonight is my birthday, dinner and a bottle of wine is on me.” A few people cheered and several people started to tweet about the kind gesture.

“What the fuck was that, sugar?” Sitting back down revealed a sour Nikolai.

“Why do you think I'm involved?” it was difficult to hide the mirth behind an innocent smile.

“That man you manage show how small his dick is was supposed to assassinate me.”

“Father, why are you angry? Once again, I have significantly extended your suicidal life.”

“Oh, so you think that if you hadn’t joined, I would be dead?”

“I have been responsible for paying your men and entertaining your associates since I’ve started. I had to learn on my own how to deal with the unit. I made them all into local saints because of their charity work.”

“Yeah and made them look soft to the public.”

“Velvet gloves, father.”

“Pfft, it’s all still my money.”

“You owed 15 times my college tuition to every bookie east of the Mississippi. I had to find your money and make the necessary investments to break even. You had bounties on my head for that debt. I was kidnapped twice and had to save myself.”

“You said you were spending the weekend at Candice’s and ask me to pick you up two states over.”

Guilt never works for someone who is naturally full of shit.

“Wasn't Fabio sent to kill you after raping me in front of you?" Daddy frowned deeper as our plates were set on the table. "Did you know that Bambi was there that night? That she did her job, as a mobster's girlfriend, and willingly slept with him to find out what was going on. Where were you that night?"

Bambi confessed everything that night and began teaching me how to survive. After I took care of Fabio Jr., she said I didn’t need her anymore.

There was a series of Nikolai’s mouth opening an closing. Learning so much with far too few words. A thick silence settled over the table. Let it be known that I am in fact the child in this situation. Father's nothing but a fuck boy that's really fucking lucky.

The wait staff came out with a large cake and began singing happy birthday. A trademark smile and manufactured response were recorded for the 10 o’clock news. I imagine the title of the news report will be, ‘local internet celebrity celebrates her birthday by picking up the check.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gigi receives a personal call from the Don.

Gigi was minding her own business. she had just finished dropping off some supplies at local elementary school when she noticed a dark car with tinted windows. It was probably some celebrity uber stalker and she smiled and waved. She hopped into her black ‘70 Chevelle and drove towards her father’s favorite chop shop.

After the debacle at her birthday party last month, she was ready to demand his retirement. To step down and suggest her for Capone. She's been filling her father's shoes since she was young. Now is the time to recognize. She’d be the first of her generation to do so.

Organized crime has yet to evolve to include cybercrime. Gigi sees the future and she wants her piece of the action. Her local humanitarian efforts have brought her the status to connect with anyone in the world. She wanted men to tell their sons and daughters the story of the first Digital Don. But of course, you need permission. Gigi stepped on a lot of toes to stabilize her father's empire. She's never directly stepped on the toes of others, but she'd be a fool to state she has no competition.

A buzzing brought a slight groan. She wasn't a fan of talking in the car. She prefers in person or over text. A lot of calls have to be video calls to ensure that no one is lurking in the background. But the buzzing pattern was abnormal, she had to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, my lovely Pearl."

"Hello, Faust."

"I know you're a busy little bee so I'll make this quick. I want you to work for me."

"How strange. I would love to accept, but I already work for you."

"No, you work for Nikolai. Well, more like impersonating him. I had a guy come in and say to my face, 'Man, that Nikolai has a great rack. Did you buy them?'"

"And what did you say?"

"That your name is Gigi and you're 100% natural."

"This is a weird way to ask me out on a date."

"HA! You're funny. Look, I'll be honest. That hit on your father never went away. You just delayed the inevitable by being the gusty survivor you are."

"That's not a compliment."

"Nope. But what you must realize is that when you're in the way of a hit, you get whacked yourself."

"But I've appeased every family on the side of the country."

"It doesn't matter when Nikki keeps making waves."

"What are you talking about?"

"That cut you send me goes to my father and brother. It keeps them living. They haven't been paid in three months. I sent a couple guys to check things out. Turns out Nikki sends the money with new grunts to a location that he secretly owns. That chop shop on 65th. The money is being laundered through that place. The police are preparing for a bust."

"Oh my God! This will ruin me."

"I know, and I've been working on a solution for it."

"Of course you have."

"Shaddup. The cops won't move until they hear from Tito. In exchange for keeping they legacy you've kept for yourself, give me your father's head. Both of them."

"How long do I have to decide?"

"Two hours."

"I'll call you back in ten minutes."

"Good. And come by, mom misses you."

"I will."

Gigi hangs up her phone and looks for a place to park.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> According to the Public Eye, Nikolai Vaughn was a proud single father with a 'rags to riches' story that became the backstory to one of America's sweetheart, Gigi Vaughn. Together with his partner Vincent, they cultivated a super humanitarian that believes in human life and a nonviolent society. 
> 
> Amongst the 'family,' however, there had been whispers about Nikolai unconsciously sabotaging his daughter out of jealousy. The only evidence being the tense feud happening between Vincent and Nikolai. Gigi’s parentage has been officially questioned now that there's a hit on her.
> 
> Now Vincent and Nikolai are in their smog shop office, staring down Enrique Fabio Sr.

"I should kill you both right now. The sins you two commit just by yourselves would justify it. But then lil Gigi would be ruined. Police revealing that her father is the WORST gangster in history along with his faggot nigger lover."

"My daughter has more than enough clout to survive whatever aftermath you bring," Vincent said from his seat behind the desk. Hands were out of view. A simple gun made from recycled materials and a 3D printer. sat on his thigh, waiting.

"I don't doubt that. Gigi is far too valuable alive," his smile revealed missing and rotted teeth. Dried spit cracked and flaked off as he picked up a photo of Gigi and his youngest. It was from a newspaper clipping of the local pub reopening for the homeless. "Since she’s ‘old enough to understand her actions," He looked into Nikolai's eyes. "I want her to marry my oldest. Give him half of everything. It will balance everything out after she took my son's career from him."

There was silence for five minutes. The tension seemed to dissipate after Nikolai and Vincent shared a look. Nikolai began to shiver and tremble. He took off his hat and threw it to the floor, laughing hysterically.

"You want WHAT?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Vinny, baby, he came in here," Nikolai wheezed. "He came in here thinking that our lives are worth more than her freedom. Man, maybe I should just ask for her to be made."

After Nikolai laughed him off, Fabio Sr. then turned to Vincent.

“I know who her mother is. Her family isn’t too happy with either of you. I heard you faked her death along with her mother's to keep them away. But a simple," his raised his hand, pretending it to be a phone. "Will bring them calling. After all, someone as dainty as Gigi shouldn’t be able to drop a linebacker at 15 with no muscle tone. Hybrids are frowned upon.”

“You would summon the demons, to kill the one woman who kept your son alive and out the pen? The same woman who made sure your wife was safe at the nursing home after that serial rapist? The same woman who saved your bastard, the Don, from that serial rapist? Oh wait, that was your oldest committing those crimes.” Vincent had stood, gun pointed to Fabio's head.

“I will call them.” and then the man walked towards the door.

"And I will make sure Gigi erases your family from existence."

* * *

Fabio Sr. fumed. His bluff would come at a price. He didn't tell his son about his plans for a confrontation. No, the Don wanted to use diplomacy. He doesn't care how much wrong his eldest did, Gigi's accomplishments belong to the Fabio family. And it was time to collect.

After leaving the establishment, he noticed the Chevelle being parked down the street. He followed behind her while she was changing her sneakers into heels. It was a lovely day. A light breeze and birds chirping, it felt safe.


	6. Chapter 6

Gigi exited her car and took a moment to fix her appearance. She wanted to be confident when this happened, and she was going to look good. There were a few men in the area playing chess and feeding the pigeons.

A rather large man had walked past her, pardoning himself while giving her a wide berth. His hair was long, it frames large muscled shoulders. He wore a simple white button-down with grey slacks and dark shoes. She didn't get to see his face, unable to tell his ethnicity. After getting a few feet away, he paused to lift his head and pull in a deep breath. Before Gigi could turn away, embarrassed for starting at the man someone grabbed her shoulders and pressed her back to the stranger's chest.

“It’s time you come with me.” There was a gun pressed into her hip. She could tell from the angle that the bullet could ricochet in her chest and kill her. But damn it, Daddy didn’t raise a coward.

“Fabio Sr. ? Good afternoon. How is Maria?"

"Manners to the very end. Vincent taught you well. Maria is fine. However, she's been getting on my case about unfinished projects. Clean the garage, wash the Lincoln. I thought I would start with the oldest hindrance first."

"If it’s about the money, I can wire you the bounty and the back pay. And I'll work directly under the Don.”

“No, you’re gonna come with me, set things right.” Suddenly, they were both shoved from behind while you were separated from your attacker.

"Now, why are you bothering this nice young lady? You wouldn’t be trying to party with her?” Gigi looks up and sees her attacker restrained by a tall pale man with a Boston accent. Fabio was dangling a few inches off the ground. He was slowly turning blue. The Bostonian had a military stance and a crazed look in his eye. A lieutenant, maybe?

“Alright brother, hold him still, he at least needs to be softened up a bit.” A slimmer man with a ponytail. Walked up to the pair and began socking up her attacker. after a few minutes, his face is unrecognizable. Each blow to Fabio's frame sounded like thunder.

The larger man from before had help Gigi up and gather her things. She noticed that he was sniffing everything. Now, up until this point, she had never had contact with demonic beings of this... aura. They were three separate people but there was only one presence? She couldn't put her finger on it. She'll have to conduct research.

“Thank you for your help. May I leave?” The three men felt the odd shift in the air. They looked at Gigi and each had their own face of confusion.

“Of course.”

“Um… if you’re ever looking for work, here’s my card.” she handed the largest one a business card and quickly left in her car. Once she felt safe, she pulled out her phone and pressed 5 for speed dial.

“Hello?”

“Vincent. I was attacked at the park. I’m going home.”

“Are you okay, love?”

"Yes, I'm fine. I was saved by a pack."

"A pack? You sure. No demons reside in this neighborhood."

“I was saved by a shifter pack. I’m leaving the area to change my routine."

“Call me when you are home. Have the doorman check your apartment.”

* * *

 

The phone was hung up and Nikolai stormed out the door. Vincent quickly followed after and they did discover three men at the park. The fourth one was being put on a stretcher. “Enrique!”

“Sir do you know this man?”

“Yes, that Enrique Fabio Sr. I know that chain and them shoes anywhere.”

Fabio Sr. was placed into a strangely marked ambulance and left. Nikolai looked around at the scene and tried to call Gigi again."

 

Vincent stared down the three men.

“Who are you?! What business does your kind have in our honest city?”

“We just saved that hybrid from being killed by that hunter.”

“I’m sorry, you saved my daughter. Thank. I’m Vincent.”

“Seth Rollins.”

“Dean Ambrose.”

“Roman Reigns.”

“Oh! My apologies.” Vincent bowed slightly.

“You know of us?”

“Simone had been teaching me about her culture between Gigi was born. I know that because you saved a life, you must receive a token.”

“That isn’t necessary.”

“VINCENT!!! How dare you speak so freely to Royalty?!”

“You actually know who they are?”

“I was given the word that the Heir of the Hellhound clan was supposed to be in town on business. And I am here to offer any help you provide. its the least I can do after you saved my daughter.”

“Your daughter?”

“yes, her mother Simone, passed trying to birth her. She had used all her power bringing my Gigi into the world.”

“so you willingly bred with Alexandria Simone Van Maren?”

“Yes. how did you know her name?”

“You two are under arrest for clan fraud, kidnapping, and harboring a potential terrorist threat.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman's POV

Your name is Roman Reigns. You, along with your brothers Seth and Dean, are The Shield. Whenever shit hits the fan, you three are there. Either providing relief, aid, or offensive positioning. You three have turned the tides of war more times than you can count. Your kind lives long. Your inner pack has been working mercenaries for 10 years now.  
  
Your family, the bloodline, has been ruling the pack for the past 4 generations. There have been many contested positions over the years. But your family has built a brilliant dynasty. You're next in line to become alpha. You and your brother’s pups would be the only ones eligible to follow behind you.  
  
Even from your mother’s womb the stories and the responsibility were ingrained in you. You’ve cut your teeth on beating up a human twice your size to protect a female cousin from getting harassed. Genetic aggression and power brought training and lessons. The hardest lesson was being able to hold back. That had more real-world applications than a child should face. But you are a hound, it is just like going to church.  
  
When you were introduced to your brothers, the bond was so strong you hated them. It was a massive competition that could never settle. It wasn’t until someone had threatened Seth’s then-girlfriend that the three realized the link they had. Of course, you were pissed when you found out that everyone else knew. apparently, hellhounds rarely bond int smaller packs. So when they do, its cultivated and celebrated.  
  
Now, you sit here on the king size bed, trying to clear your head. Seth and dean cuddled up with each other looking for warmth after your absence. The letter you read gave you permission to travel for the next year. you are required to produce a mate and legitimate children. The trip was to ensure that you had a better chance to find an excellent person to co-rule with.  
  
You looked back at the other two. You didn’t want to mate really. Seth and Dean were enough, but you wouldn’t disappoint the family. You would enjoy this time and then prepare for the worse. You’re sure that your family will have someone chosen for you by the time you return.  
  
Seth’s phone began to buzz. You picked it up and noticed that a text message came from the Alpha.  
  
📱 Seth, wake the others and prepare for travel. You need to clean up something in Louisiana. There's a lead on Van Maren.  
\---

Van Maren was a powerful being, one of the last originals from a time when Shifters were the public power. He was powerful and temperamental. He believed that transparency was best, and used his abilities to forge the world around him to his favor. Most thought of him as a madman until small cults that followed him came into their own power. During the first war, he was bound in his human form. His abilities could only be accessed through his bloodline after that.

The line was monitored and neutralized with each birth. It was never spoken about. most of the women in his family had been trained as midwives to ensure there wasn't a slip-up. The aunties often gossiped that tyranny was in their blood. Every Van Maren neutralized was able to find a calmer way of life, and even thanked us for it. Except for one.

Van Maren’s Granddaughter, Simone, was tired of the restrictions given on her family. Simone had run away and began corrupting human territories. She had planned on amassing a human army and making the public aware of the ‘demons’ in their backyard. She was a loose cannon. Word had come that she was pregnant. If one of the pack was not there, at the birth, then the containment spell could not be applied. prevent the child from destroying the delicate balance there was.  
  
Arrangements had been made, but someone had killed her and the child. It happened when everyone had stepped out so the new parents could bond with their child. after a short moment, the doctor was called back and the father had stepped out. Then, according to earlier reports, someone slipped in, killed the child and Simone. Nikolai had run off with his lover and the baby certificate. New reports confirm that Nikolai had hidden her away.  
  
The Shield’s mission was to find Nikolai and the child, assess the situation and contain Van Maren.

But this? This is...? What is this?

The screen displayed the guilty, sitting in an interview room. They were arguing quietly, gesturing at the camera at odd times. After ten minutes, Nikolai approaches the camera and damages it. You rise from the bed, waking your brothers and heading out the trailer.


End file.
